Por culpa del quidditch
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Jack no está de humor y encima el idiota de Peakes tiene que venir a molestarle. Y todo por culpa del quidditch.


**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente todo pertenece a Rowling, yo solo maniputo a sus personajes para que hagan lo que quiero que hagan.

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

_Era un niñato, solo eso. Un imbécil un año menor y con el mayor ego que había visto en mi vida._

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentado me hizo levantar la vista de mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Jimmy Peakes, el nuevo golpeador del equipo, me miraba sonriente.

Enarqué una ceja y volví a mirar mis apuntes. No tenía ganas de hablar en general y mucho menos con él en particular.

—Sloper, ¿verdad? —preguntó, recibiendo un ruidito afirmativo y un seco cabeceo de mi parte—. ¿Qué tal?

¿Me estaba vacilando? Me había quitado _mi _puesto en equipo y va y pregunta que qué tal estaba. Estaba de coña, seguro.

No contesté. Al rato chasqueó los dedos delante de mis ojos, provocando que golpease la mesa.

Levanté la vista y le fulminé con la mirada. Él me miraba con sorna.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres, Peakes? —pregunté de mala gana—. No estoy de humor.

Por un segundo me pareció ver un destello de empatía en sus ojos, de comprensión quizás. Pero solo fue un momento.

—Solo quería decirte que me parece que has jugado bien—dijo, tendiéndome la mano—, ¿sin malos rollos?

Le estreché la mano de mala gana, en ese momento me hubiese gustado dejarle manco. A ver cómo cogía el bate así.

O-o-O

_Y le empecé a ver en todas partes. ¿Cómo podía tomármelo bien y no insultarle mentalmente si ese subnormal siempre se cruzaba en mi camino?_

—Sloper…

Di un respingo y apunto estuve de golpearme contra el cristal de la ventana, miré por encima del hombro y vi, cómo no, a Jimmy Peakes.

—Peakes—suspiré—, ¿qué haces levantado tan pronto?

La sala común estaba completamente vacía, en parte porque estábamos en vacaciones de pascua, en parte porque eran las seis de la mañana. Se sentó a mi lado, la verdad es que no tenía pinta de haber dormido mucho.

—Me desperté hace un rato y me acordé de que tenía que decirte una cosa, pensaba quedarme aquí hasta que bajases—contestó, con una leve sonrisa.

He de admitir que después de conocerle no resultaba tan imbécil como me pareció en un principio, aunque cuando le daba por restregarme que él era bastante mejor que yo con el quidditch era insoportable.

— ¿Y bien?

—Pues resulta que Transformaciones se me da fatal y McGonagall me dijo que a ti se te daba bien, así que me preguntaba…—hizo una pausa, creo que su orgullo intentó impedir que me pidiese ayuda— me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar—lo dijo muy rápido, casi sin parar—. Por favor.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —pregunté, no sin interés.

Se quedó pensativo durante un rato, después me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tú me ayudas y yo entreno contigo al quidditch.

O-o-O

_Aunque sea como darle una paliza a mi orgullo, debo reconocer que me empezó a gustar estar con él. _

—¡Como no mejores la puntería estamos jodidos, Sloper! —me gritó desde el otro lado del campo, apenas podía oírle por culpa del viento—. Imagina que soy un cabrón que ha pegado a tu hermano o algo, pero haz el favor de acertar esta vez.

Resoplé. El chaval no me caía mal, pero no me esperaba que los entrenamientos fueran tan duros. Ni de lejos.

Agarré el bate con más fuerza si cabe y me preparé para golpear e, increíblemente, no fallé. Quizá fue por las ganas que tenía de irme tras tres horas practicando, pero el caso es que le di de lleno en la cara. Ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor lo hice a posta.

—¿Estás bien?

Jimmy me fulminó con la mirada, tenía la mano sobre el pómulo izquierdo y daba la sensación de que se le iba a hinchar de un momento a otro.

—¿Tú qué _creez_?

No pude evitar reírme cuando le oí hablar, pronunciaba como si tuviese una pasta en la boca.

—¡No _ceaz _gilipollas! —exclamó, dándome un puñetazo en el brazo—. Recuérdame por qué aguanto _ezto._

—Porque tu nota de Transformaciones depende de mí—dije con suficiencia. Y añadí—. Y porque te encanta verme sufrir. Por eso me he vengado—señalé su mejilla roja.

La mirada que me echó habría sido la envidia de cualquier basilisco.

Ese día aprendí por qué nunca debes fiarte de Jimmy Peakes corriendo con un bate tras de ti.

O-o-O

_En quinto conseguí una plaza en el equipo. Richie Coote era hijo de muggles y no había podido ir a Hogwarts y la verdad es que yo había mejorado. Durante ese año el quidditch fue una válvula de escape que me ayudaba a no pensar en Voldemort, los Carrow y la guerra. _

Golpeé la bludger con tanta fuerza que me hice daño en la muñeca, pero mereció la pena, la pelota rebotó contra el estómago del guardián de Slytherin, que casi cayó de la escoba por culpa del impacto, lo que permitió a Weasley marcar un tanto.

¿Pero de qué servía esto, de todas maneras?

Nosotros nos enfrentábamos por atrapar una pelota mientras ahí fuera luchaban por conseguir el poder del mundo mágico.

Y aun así me sumergía de lleno en el juego. Si solo pensaba en el quidditch la guerra podía dejar de existir por unos instantes. Por unos momentos no importaban las maldiciones imperdonables, Voldemort o los Carrow. Solo batear la bludger para favorecer a mi equipo, solo protegerles de los contrarios.

Y a tomar por culo sobrevivir, los muggles y los puristas. A la mierda el ministerio, la Orden y los mortífagos.

A la mierda todo lo que nos estaba destruyendo por dentro, en esos momentos solo importaba la victoria.

O-o-O

_Aunque a veces la realidad cobraba demasiado sentido como para huir de ella. De vez en cuando nuestros problemas superaban el poder curativo del quidditch. Y entonces todo explotaba._

Salí del vestuario pensando que estaba solo, pero ahí estaba Jimmy con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No podía verle la cara pero estaba seguro de que lloraba, las convulsiones de su cuerpo lo delataban.

Levantó la cabeza cuando me senté a su lado, tenía los ojos húmedos, las mejillas rojas y me miraba avergonzado. No me gustaba verle llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Negó con la cabeza y me dije a mí mismo que si no quería hablar yo no iba a obligarle, así que le pasé un brazo por los hombros a lo que él respondió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Estuvimos así durante un rato, sin hablar, hasta que se incorporó y me miró, con la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos llenos de furia.

—Me pasa que estoy hasta los huevos del maldito mundo mágico y de sus guerras—golpeó la pared—. De todo. De que tengamos que pagar la locura de unos malnacidos—se dejó caer a mi lado de nuevo, como si de repente hubiese perdido toda la energía—. Todos podemos morir ahora, ¿sabes?

Le volví a abrazar, no sabía qué contestarle.

—Jack…—le miré, invitándole a continuar—, es que, joder. Mi padre es muggle—se le quebró la voz—, y… no quiero que le pase nada.

Y la única forma que se me ocurrió de consolarle fue juntando sus labios con los míos, en un beso que él acabó por responder. Un beso que me gustó, pero yo era hetero, joder. No me podía gustar Jimmy Peakes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Adivináis quién tiene nueva OTP? YOOOOO xDDDD


End file.
